Harry Potter and Hagrid's son
by Blacknblueblanket16
Summary: Reborn in The World of Harry Potter as the son of a Half-Giant and a Metamorphamaugus. Because how else is he gonna fit.


Harry Potter and Hagrid's son

An. I do not own anything to do with the world of harry potter. I write this for fun and take no profit. I based this story after. Also forgive the American, my book says _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

.

Knowing that this day would come, and having prepared, it still came as a slight shock when it finally arrived.

The boat beached itself on the small island without any effort, the only thing greeting us being the late summer storm. Our cloths wet and ourselves slightly cold from the wind chill we none the less stepped onto the shore.

The place might as well have been called Rock-In-The-Middle-Of-The-Ocean. The only things that appeared to have ever grown on it was moss and the small shack at the top of the hill. That was also covered in moss. How nice.

"Seems like the kinds of place people go where they don't want to be found," I told my father

"Well we found them haven't we," my father ruffed not unkindly. His Scottish accent came through as more a hodge-podge of syllables than words, but I understood what he meant. It was still kind of cool that he looked like Robbie Coltrane.

We walked up to the door taking two steeps a time and barely a half skip at the last. Dad came to a stop with hand rising to the door. I adjusted the straps of my backpack and took in the shack.

"Does that mean we're that good at finding, or that they're bad at hiding," I asked.

"Bit of both I supposed," he replied, hand falling hard enough to shake the whole house.

**_BOOM BOOM BOOM _**

We waited for a few seconds. Distantly I thought I heard movement.

Dad knocked again.

**_BOOM BOOM BOOM_**

This time there was an answer from what I assumed to be the uncle.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you- I'm armed!"

That startled me a bit. Dad too if his loss of control meant anything.

SMASH

The door swung open. And onto the floor clear off its hinges.

The afore mentioned man was indeed armed. He stared wide eyed, his double barrel shotgun in hand and three chins on the floor as his wife cowered behind him. The nephew, obvious from the similarity of shape of his father (read: round), sat on the coach as the short and skinny Harry stood beside him. I was slightly disappointed.

He didn't look anything like Daniel Radcliffe.

Long accustomed as I was to "Accidents-of-super-strength", I slipped into the room with a smile and tried to play off what happened. I did keep an eye on the gun the man held as he shook and visibly tried to gather his courage.

Dad decide to play along too as his response to breaking the door was to simply pick it up and put it over the doorway.

Putting it back in place he decided to address the smaller, if only in height, man.

"Don't suppose you got any tea," he asked. "The journey was quite long."

The fat man was less than accommodating. "Get out of here, the both of you are breaking and entering." He pointed the gun Dad's way.

"Technically yes," I said. "But the breaking part was an accident."

I moved closer to the couch where the youths were reaching into my backpack. The gun trailed to me.

"Away with the both of you!" he cried turning purple.

"Oh, shut up Dursley." Dad said. He took the gun from the fat man, bending the barrel and tossing it aside before he started the search inside his many coat pockets for the tea kettle.

I took in the kid as I started rummaging through the bag. "Hi Harry, sorry 'bout the early call but we got some things to do today." Pushing aside the extra cloak and the spare clothes I found the parcel that I was looking for. Grabbing it, I passed it to the skinny boy with a smile. "By the way, from the both of us."

I saw him open the lid of the box and read the green icing on the simple chocolate cake.

_Happy Birthday Harry_

The kid opened and closed his mouth, looking very out of his depth before he voiced his confusion. "Who are you."

My Dad chuckled as he rose to his full eleven feet of height. "True we haven't introduced ourselves. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, and this is my son Little Teddy." I smiled as he looked at me. "He'll be starting his third year come September."

At six foot four with wide shoulders and full muscled limbs, I don't really fit the look of "Little" despite being just before fourteen years. Except for my baby face I look more like a con fresh out of jail. As I tried to shake the boy's hand, I ended up grabbing and shaking his whole arm.

"Tea and breakfast dad?" I asked turning to Dad.

Looking at him working on the fireplace and turned as I felt the Hearth Fire spell taking hold, the feeling of cold leaving the damp air a magic in its own. Soon the sound of grease popping, and smell of bacon, eggs, and sausage filled the air.

The fat boy hurried to his father at the warning of eating with us, leaving Harry, my father, and I the couch which sunk to the floor under the weight. As we sipped tea and broke our fast, I saw the birthday boy chew over his questions with his meal.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at me. "But I still don't know who you are."

"Right, so I'm Theodore and you can just call me Ted and my dad Hagrid, everyone does," I explained. "I'm a going into my third year, two ahead of you, and dads the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. We were sent here to hand deliver your letter when you didn't respond to the ones sent by owl."

"What's Hogwarts," He asked.

Even knowing it was coming it was still a slightly shocking question to hear out loud. I think Dad had suffered from mental a blue screen if his still body and blank look meant anything.

The kid must have taken our silence as judgment. "Sorry," He said

"_Sorry_?" Dad near yelped, anger growing with his height as he stood facing the now pale and trembling Dursleys. Quickly deciding that standing between my Dad and the people pissing him off was not a good decision, I moved between him and Harry to stay out of the line of spellfire.

And block Harrys view if he started tearing off limbs.

Looking at the boy as my Father started to deliver the verbal ass-kicking to the muggles, I took his letter out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Did they not tell you what you are?" I asked knowing the answer. "What we," I gestured to my father and myself, "are?"

"ENOGH" The Uncle found his courage along with his defiance. "NOT ONE MORE WORD."

I didn't feel that intimidated. "You're a wizard Harry."

"I'm a _what_?"

"A wizard," I explained. "A human male born with ability to manipulate the world around him by harnessing magic, like your parents, like us. "I pointed at the letter in his hands.

He opened it like it contained all the world's secrets.

Watching a young kid learn that his relatives had been lying to him his whole life was heartbreaking, especially with the ease in which he believed it.

He looked up to me. "What does "We await your owl." mean?"

Dad looked away from the Dursleys and back at us before searching through his pockets, muttering. "Right, where is it…? There you are!" He pulled out a quill, inkwell and scroll of parchment handing them to me. Along with a very ruffled and very alive owl.

PETA would lynch us if they knew.

Putting it on the table, I thought and wrote quickly.

**_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_**

**_Gave Harry the letter and told him everything._**

**_Taking him shopping with us._**

**_Hope the weathers better where you are._**

**_Teddy Hagrid and regular Hagrid_**

I passed the note to the bird as it stood, giving us a nod and taking off through the window.

Harry just stared at me.

"What?" I asked, putting on my best country accent. "Just because he lives in a pocket doesn't mean he don't have good manners?"

He kept staring.

_Screw him, I don't care if he's only eleven, that was funny. _

I stood up and started picking up the trash and cooking gear. Turning to boy and specking loud enough to catch dad's attention, I spoke. "Well its been real, its been fun, but it hasn't been real fun." I caught Harrys eye, and broke his trance. "But I think we need to get a move on."

"He's not going."

I turned to the uncle, my cheer disappearing and annoyance taking its place. Dad beat me to the punch.

"I'd like to see a muggle like you stop him." Dad spoke sarcastically.

"A what." Harry said again.

"A regular person without magic. Its a cultural term, though sometimes used slang by wizards with less muggle being closer and more relatable to wizards; more being muggles who are hateful to wizards and witches, which is what we call the female magic users." I explained. They should really make a brochure for this.

The Aunt finally spoke up. "We swore when we took him in, we would put a stop that cockamamie rubbish." She swore. "That he wouldn't get himself murdered like his freakish parents."

Harry stood up glaring mad. "You told me that my parents died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" My father bellowed. "A car crash killing two of the greatest wizards of the modern age. What tripe!" He turned to us. "Got everything? Good. Let's go." He turned to the Dursleys. "Harry will go with us to get his school supplies and come September he will go to the finest magic school in the world, led by the greatest wizard alive Albus Dumbledore." He waved Harry and I to the door.

The uncle crossed the floor and stood between us and what was left of the door. Bad choice. "I WILL NOT PAY GOOD MONY SO SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL CAN TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS."

Hy dad slowed and raised his umbrella, hands and body trembling and visibly trying to be calm. I stepped in front of Harry with eyes locked to the back of Dads head.

_Don't do it,_ I thought, begging with my mind. _You were expelled with your wand snapped; they will throw you in Azkaban without a by-your-leave_.

Some people get louder when angry and when someone looked at eleven-foot-tall Rubeus Hagrid, they would expect a roar that could be head on the moon. And for most annoyances he would fit this assumption.

This time he quiet. One could even say deadly so.

Hands steady and eyes cold he lifted the umbrella containing the broken pieces of his wand at Dursley. And he spoke. "Never mock Albus Dumbledore in front of me."

His eyes and weapon, for that was what the umbrella was in his hands at that moment, traced briefly in the direction of the youngest Dursley; the boy's face pale and cheeks puffed with the cake he baked for Harry.

Then he lowed his arm and walked out the door, specking but never looking back. "We will drop off Harry with his supplies tomorrow afternoon, and my son will see him on the train headed for the school come September."

We followed behind him and climbed down the hill, leaving a broken shack and scared shitless family behind us.

I didn't know what to ask or say until the three of us were in the boat, an amazed Harry siting beside me as Dad sent the boat forward with the tap of his umbrella.

"How long till they find out about the tail d'ya think?"

Harry looked up inquisitive. "Tail"

My dad shot us a grin as the screaming started up the hill. Cries of "my baby" and "Freak" carrying themselves across the waves as the elder male Dursley charged down the hill.

"I actually tried to turn him into a pig," he said, smile framed by a beard. "Must not have had that much to change."

**Next Chapter: Diagon Alley in a couple days.**


End file.
